Act On
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: After telling his patient she's being selfish by not telling her husband, Cal acts on his own advice for once. Based on 'Lie to Me'.
1. Chapter 1

His own words come flowing back to his mind as he leans upon the counter. He's lost in thought until he sees Charlie come up beside him.

"So she's told him?" Charlie asks him.

Cal doesn't answer, he just nods in response.

"And I thought she was being selfish. When in fact she thought she was just protecting him." He told Charlie.

Cal looks at Charlie and Charlie looks at him. He knows Cal trying to use that as an excuse for why he hasn't told Ethan, but he knows Ethan needs to know. Charlie starts to lose his patience with him.

"Tell him the truth." He says, hoping to remind Cal about their early conversation in the staffroom.

"Then what?"

Charlie gives him a response that resonates with him.

"Be his big brother."

Cal watches as Charlie walks away. Sighing to himself, he knows Charlie's right. His words have hit home about so many things. Especially about how it's always been Ethan who's been the one there for him whenever he messes up or things go wrong. Now, it's time for him to step up. Time for him to be the big brother he's supposed to be. He decides there and then he's going to tell Ethan today. He's going to tell him the truth, even if it doesn't go to plan as he hopes.

The day is slowly coming to a close. Cal stands in the staffroom making tea when Ethan walks in and sits down on a stool. Cal looks over shoulder and sees his brother sit. He sees Ethan's stressed out expression.

"Bad day?" He asked, making conversation.

"The worst." Ethan replies. "Just..."

He pauses for a moment still trying to get his mind around what's happened in the day.

"No time think, everything going wrong."

Cal doesn't know whether to tell him now or wait till he's sure his brother has finished talking.

"Ethan, there's um something I wanted to say..." Cal starts to say when he doesn't hear his brother speak.

"Are you having a Thursday night special?" Ethan suddenly asks.

At first Cal is confused about what his brother is talking about. Then he looks down and sees the food on his place.

"Uh, yes." He replies, smiling to himself as he remembers something. "Mum's bridge night."

He takes the plate and a glass of milk walking over to Ethan.

"I'm really glad she never knew what I used to feed you. Or she'd never let me babysit again, I'll tell you that." He recounts to him as he takes a chair.

As Cal takes a seat, Ethan says to him.

"We were so lucky growing up with mum."

Hearing Ethan talk about their mum when he knows she isn't makes Cal pause for a second. He knows this is the time to tell him.

"About mum..."

But, Ethan isn't paying attention to him. He keeps on talking. Cal closes his eyes taking a deep breath. Ethan hears him inhale and turns towards him. He notices Cal's expression. Suddenly his eyes burrow in a worried frown.

"What?"

"Um, I've got something to tell you."

"Is everything okay?" Ethan asks, as a strange feeling creeps up on him.

"Not really, no."

"Is it Matilda?"

"No, it's not about Matilda."

"Then what is it? Are you ill?" Ethan says as horrible scenarios ran through his mind.

Cal shakes his head.

"I'm not ill. It's about mum."


	2. Chapter 2

"What about mum?" Ethan inquires.

"Well, she wasn't." Cal responds hoping Ethan can work out what he's trying to tell him.

"She wasn't what?" Ethan asks getting confused with his brother's answers.

"Mum."

For a minute Ethan wonders if Cal's feeling alright. He wonders if his brother is joking. Then he sees the seriousness of Cal's expression and realises it it's no joke.

"What do you mean she wasn't mum?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"I don't know." He pauses. "A-a-are you trying to say we're..."

Ethan doesn't want to finish his sentence, but Cal does for him.

"Yes, Ethan. We're adopted."

Those two words hit Ethan with full force. He takes off his glasses and rubs his temple with his fingers. His breathing becomes a bit laboured.

"It's okay. Keep breathing slowly." Cal tells him as he places a hand on Ethan shoulder.

He can see Ethan's beginning to have a panic attack. He knows what he's just told him isn't helping so he tries to calm him down.

"No." Ethan manages to say. "It's not okay."

True. It wasn't okay, but at least Ethan knew.

"I thought you'd be pleased we're still brothers." Cal joked trying to make Ethan smile.

Ethan gives him a look. A look that says 'don't start'. They were soon interrupted by a knock at the door. They both turn around. Charlie enters and sees the two brothers together. He smiles at them. Cal nods his head and turns back to Ethan. When he faces him he can see Ethan looking between him and Charlie. He can sense he's putting two and two together. Something he didn't want and yet, knew was inevitable even though it would only make things worse. Charlie nods back and is about to head back out.

"Wait a sec." Ethan says.

Cal gives him a worried look while Charlie waits at the door. Ethan continues to look between them both.

"What's wrong?" Cal asks him realising Ethan knows.

"He knows doesn't he?"

"Who know's what?" Cal replies laughing nervously.

"Charlie. He knows."

"He knows what?"

"Please, Cal I wasn't born yesterday. Charlie knows about us being adopted, doesn't he."

"Yes, I do know." Charlie says as he closes the door behind him.

He comes and stands in front of them.

"And I know it comes as a shock to you, but you know that you will have all our support. And if it turns out that either one of you has got it..."

Cal looks at Charlie and starts shaking his head. Charlie sees him and doesn't continue. Cal hasn't told him about their mum's illness. Ethan notices Charlie stops mid sentence.

"There's something else, isn't there?" He says.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would be there something else?" Cal inquires.

"Why else would he stop mid sentence?"

"Cal, you're going to have to tell him." Charlie tells him.

"Tell me what?" Ethan asks.

"We're not only adopted, but um, our mum. I mean our real mum, she, um has Huntington's."

Ethan looks back at Charlie and then back at Cal.

"He' knows about that as well?"

Cal nods. What else could he say?

"How long have you known?" Ethan asks.

Cal and Charlie assume he means both of them. But, Ethan looks to Cal.

"How long have you known about this?" He asks again.

"A few months."

"A FEW MONTHS?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell didn't you say something when you found out?"

"I was going to."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Oh, really? And when was that going to be?" He asks beginning to lose his temper.

"I don't know. When I thought you were ready."

"You mean when you were ready."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cal says starting to lose his temper too.

"You know exactly what it means."

Cal just looks at him waiting from Ethan to explain his response.

"You always think about yourself."

"That is so not true and you know it."

"Isn't it? Ever since we were kids you've always put yourself first. Never anyone else."

"Oh, come on." Cal replies. "Ever since you were involved in the car crash I've done nothing but, put you first."

"See?"

"See what?"

"It took something serious, life threatening to happen to me for you to finally realise it's not always about you." Ethan replies.

"You honestly believe I would want anything happen to you for me to realise how much you mean to me?" Cal wonders in shock.

"I don't know what you want." Ethan shrugs his shoulders. "You never tell me anything. Even something as important like this, something that affects both our lives you thought it still would be best to shut me out."

"I didn't intentionally shut you out."

"Since when was keeping secrets not intentionally shutting someone out?"

"Because I didn't mean to not tell you. I wanted to."

"But?"

"But, I was scared."


	4. Chapter 4

"Here we go again." Ethan says as he gets up from his seat and starts pacing.

"What?" Cal asks standing up as well.

"Thinking about one person and one person only. Yourself. Yeah, so what you were scared. What about me? Didn't you think I would be scared too?"

"Of course, I did. Why do you think I decided not to tell you?"

"Oh, please. You weren't thinking about me."

Cal looks at him astounded.

"I was thinking about you. I was scared I would lose you."

"So you were protecting me is that it?"

"Yes."

"It's about you, Cal. It's always about you."

Before Cal has any chance to answer back Ethan lunges at him and grabs his scrubs. Cal grabs both of Ethan's arms attempting to stop him. They both struggle and Ethan manages to knee him in the stomach. Cal groans and then smacks Ethan back across the face. He doesn't mean to hit hard but, he does and the force of the hit causes Ethan to lose his balance. As he falls he smacks his head on the edge of the counter top. His body hits the floor and lands face down. The moment he touches the ground Cal is instantly by his side. Charlie kneels down beside him.

"Ethan?" Cal asks hesitantly.

He receives no answer and places two fingers on his brother's neck to check for a pulse. It's there but, faint.

"He's got a pulse." Cal breaths out to Charlie.

"Right." Charlie stands up and walks to the staffroom door. "Can we get a trolley in here?"

Soon Connie, Rita and Lofty roll in a trolley and see Ethan lying unconscious on the floor. The five of them lift Ethan onto the bed and roll him towards RESUS.

"What happened?" Connie asks as she examines the head wound.

"Uh, he lost his balance and then fell. He hit his head as he was falling." Cal said as he looked on, anxiously waiting for his brother to wake up.

"Well, this is quite a deep laceration and the swelling isn't going down. I need a CT scan." Connie orders.

"He is going to be okay?" Cal asks her.

Connie is still checking Ethan's vitals signs.

"Connie? Tell me he's going to be okay?"

"Cal, as you know with head injuries even the smallest bump can be serious. We won't know until the CT scan has come back."

Connie finishes her assessment when everyone starts hearing inconsistent beeping sounds from the monitor.

"BP's dropping and his SATs are low." Rita says.

Connie retakes her stethoscope from her neck and places it on Ethan's chest.

"Yep. He's not breathing. Start chest compressions."

Rita is about to start the compressions when she feels Cal push her out of the way.

"Let me." He says as he takes over.

"Cal, you can't treat him. Please, stand back and let Rita do them." Connie tells him.

Cal shakes his head.

"No, this is all my fault. I need to do this."

"This isn't your fault."

"It is." Cal says as tears start to form in his eyes. "It's my fault that Ethan got hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

Cal continues pressing on Ethan's chest. There has been no output for at least 30 minutes. The others watch on as Cal tries desperately to save his little brother.

"Come on, mate. Don't do this to me. Please, Nibbles. Please just wake up. I didn't meant to hit you. I just wanted you to calm down." Cal says to him quietly.

"Okay. Let's stop and check his pulse." Connie announces as she places her hand on top of Cal's.

Cal places two fingers upon his brother's neck, praying there would be an output. He waits for a few seconds. Nothing.

"Anything?" Connie asks.

Cal shakes his head.

"Right. Let's do another round of 30 compressions for another 10 minutes."

Cal is about to carry on when Connie stops him.

"Let someone else take over. You need a break."

"No, it's fine. I've got this." Cal replies adamantly.

"Cal." She tries again more firmly.

"I said I'm fine."

"Dr. Knight, step down now."

Reluctantly, Cal does and Lofty begins compressions. 20 minutes later Lofty steps down and everyone waits. Soon the heart monitor registers a steady beep. Connie feels for a pulse.

"We've got a pulse." She nods.

Cal closes his eyes and lets out a breathe he's been holding.

"He's stable. But, we still needs to wait for the CT results to come back." Connie informs him.

Cal nods. The others leave Cal alone in RESUS and once everyone leaves he walks up to the bed where his brother lies.

"God, Ethan. You scared me there for a minute. I didn't mean to hit you. Just pull through this. And once you're better we'll have a proper talk about this. We can even visit her if you wanted to."

2 hours later and Cal has fallen asleep by his brother's bedside. He feels someone shake him. He lifts his head and sees Connie there with an ipad under her arm.

"Are those the results?" Cal asks sitting up.

"Yes." Connie replies. "And it looks like there are no serious injuries to his brain, so all we have to do now is wait for him to regain consciousness and then he is free to go home. However, I want him to take a couple of weeks off. Same goes for you and if there are any changes in his condition such as headaches, dizzy spells or nausea I want him to come back in."

Cal nods.

"Thank you, Connie."

Connie smiles at him and leaves the two brothers alone. All Cal needs to do now is wait for Ethan to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

When he awakes Ethan is at first a bit groggy and disorientated. His arm feels numb. He starts panicking. It isn't until he tries to get the circulation back into his arms that he feels a heavy weight. Ethan peers down from his bed to find Cal asleep. He gently nudges his brother in the shoulder. Cal stirs, but he doesn't wake up. Ethan tries again. Still no response.

"Cal?"

His voice is hoarse and his brother doesn't hear him call out. Ethan would raise his voice but, he doesn't want to strain the voice he has left. Instead looking for a solution he presses the emergency button. As expected this wakes Cal up.

"Ethan?" He asks immediately concerned. "Are you alright? Shall I get Connie?"

Ethan shakes his head.

"No, I just wanted you to wake up so I can get some blood circulating back down."

"So you thought you would give me a heart attack?" Cal says.

"I tried calling you, but you seemed so peaceful to disturb." Ethan replies trying not to laugh.

Cal playful whacked him on the shoulder.

"It's not funny. I seriously thought something was wrong."

"Sorry." Ethan smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you've had your fun." Cal replies sarcastically.

"So what happens now?" Ethan asks as he sits up.

"Well, once Connie's has done all the discharge forms then we're free to go. Oh, and she wants both of us to take a couple of weeks off."

"I don't mean that. I mean what happens next between us?"

"Oh." Cal says. "I don't know. What do you want happen next between us?"

Ethan shrugs.

"That's helpful." Cal smiles.

"I'm being serious, Cal. Where do we go from here?"

Cal looks at him.

"What do you mean? We're still okay, aren't we? I mean you have forgiven me?"

"I wouldn't say we're okay…"

"What are you saying?" Cal asks, now worried that he was going to lose his brother.

"I need time to think. "

"Think about what? Think about us? Our future?" Cal begins to panic.

"Just everything." Ethan tells him. "I just need to get my head around this."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm sorry, Cal but, I'm not sure if after this I can trust you."

Those last words hit Cal hard. He looks at Ethan with tears in his eyes.

"Ethan...I know you're upset. And you have every right to be angry with me, but, I swear I never meant to hurt you. I needed time to process the news myself."

"I know. I just can't get my head around the fact you told Charlie instead of me."

"Can we talk about this when we get home? I mean properly." Cal asks.

Ethan shakes his head.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I'm not coming home."

Cal blinks a few times thinking he's misheard.

"What do you mean you're not coming home?"

"I'm going to leave for a few weeks."

"But, Connie's given us both time off."

"I'll talk to Connie. I need to be on my own for awhile."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't come home."

Ethan casts his eyes to the floor.

"Ethan?" Cal asks.

"I need to be away from you." He whispers.

"From me?"

Ethan nods slowly.

"I just can't be around you. I need to be on my own and that means away from you completely. Not just cooped up in my bedroom for two weeks."

"Ethan..."

But, he doesn't responds. Instead he turns away from his brother. Cal is too speechless to speak so he stands up and leaves Ethan alone.


	7. Chapter 7

As Cal closes the double doors behind he can't believe what's just happened. Ethan has told him he's leaving. Yet, even though it's only for a couple of weeks, how does Cal know it's not going to be forever? Charlie comes up to him.

"Ready to go home?" Charlie inquires.

"Um, no not really." Cal replies.

Charlie gives him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean? Connie's signed all the forms. Ethan's free to go home now."

"It's a bit complicated now." Cal explains. "Ethan's decided he doesn't want to go home."

"Ah, right. Well, we can keep him here for a little while longer if that's what he wants."

"No, I mean he doesn't want to come home….ever."

Cal's last word shocks Charlie.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean ever, ever." Charlie tells him.

"He does. Well, he didn't say forever. He's just told me he needed to be alone for awhile. Away from me."

The last few words comes out of Cal's mouth in a choke.

"What have I done?" He looks at Charlie. "I've pushed my own brother away and now I don't know if I'm ever going to see him again."

"He'll come around." Charlie pats him on the shoulder. "Do what he asked and gives him some space. In time he'll come around."

"What if he nevers forgive me?"

"In time he will. It might not be easy for him, but in time he will. All you need to do is be there for him. Show him you'll never shut him out of your life when it gets tough. Be his big brother."

"But, if he doesn't want me to be there for him?"

"He will. You know in some ways you two are so alike."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Both of you are stubborn. Even though you won't admit it you two care about each other. And if he doesn't want you there just make your stand. Tell him no matter what happens, no matter what he says you're never going to stop being there for him. You're going to continue you to be there because you want to protect him, look after, love him. He'll understand that too. You just have to give him some time for him to realise it."

"But, he's always been the mature one. The calm one in situations like this."

"Maybe he's tired of being the mature one. Maybe he thinks you don't appreciate him enough. Whatever's going through Ethan's mind at the moment, you just need to let it take its course. All you need to do is support him when and if he struggles."

"How am I supposed to do that when he doesn't even want to be near me?"

"He'll contact you when he's ready."

Charlie gives him one last pat on the shoulder before walking away. Cal stays where is for the moment and takes into consideration the advice Charlie's given him. _Charlie's probably right_ , Cal thinks. _Ethan just needs time to think and when he's ready we can see where we go from there_.

"Pub?" Lofty asks as he, Robyn and Max walk past Cal in reception.

'Uh, yeah. Why not?" Cal replies.

Going to the pub would take his mind off of Ethan not being here. Would take his mind off that later on in the night he would have to go home to an empty flat, a flat that held memories of his brother. The atmosphere in the pub is lively and everyone's in a chatty mood. Although, everyone has something to talk about Cal was really that interested. All he can think about is Ethan and how he's destroyed their relationship. He takes a drink from his glass and orders another one.

"Everything alright?" Rita asks as she comes up to the bar where Cal stands.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Cal asks handing the barman the money.

"You just seem out of sorts."

"What's it got to do with you." Cal snaps back.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Rita replies back.

Cal sighs.

"I'm sorry, Rita. I didn't mean to shout."

"That's alright. Charlie told me what happened between you and Ethan. I know it's hard, but Charlie's right. Ethan just needs some space."

"I hope you're right."

"Well, I may not be. But, Charlie's always right." Rita said with a smile.

Cal smiles back and follows Rita as the two of them join the others. For the rest of the evening Cal enjoys the banter with his friends but, at the same time keeps thinking about Ethan. He hopes his brother will come round soon. Sooner rather than later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _4 weeks later…_

Cal expects Ethan to have come home by now, but he hasn't. It doesn't normally worry him, however Ethan would have called. Then again would he? Something doesn't feel right for Cal so he tries calling him.

" _Hello, you've reached Ethan. I'm sorry but, am unavailable at the moment. If you can leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

Ethan's voicemail message ended with the beep.

"Hiya, it's me. Listen I know you might not want to talk to me still, but please could you let me know you're okay. Haven't heard from you in ages." Cal hesitates for a minute. "I love you, Ethan."

He then ends the call and throws his mobile on the sofa. Every so often Cal keeps looking at his watch. Still Ethan hasn't called him back. Cal makes a note to leave off phoning his friends until 5 hours has passed. 5 hours later, Cal checked his phone. Nothing. No missed calls or voicemail messages. He begins to panic. Why hasn't Ethan called him? Is he still not speaking to him? All Cal wants to know is Ethan alright. He starts pacing up and down, his phone in his hand. He decides to phone the hospital.

"Hello? Holby ED." Came Noel's voice.

"Noel, it's me."

"Cal? What's happened?"

"Uh, you haven't heard from Ethan by any chance?"

"No. Why? Is something wrong?" Noel asks.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but it's just I haven't heard from him since we argued and I'm kind of worried. Can you please call me if you hear from him?"

"Will do."

Cal ends the call. He looked at the time on his phone. He starts a shift in 10 minutes so he decides to head over to the hospital. Perhaps someone might have heard from his brother. Driving up at the entrance Cal spots Charlie and Zoe waiting by the ambulance bay.

"Cal,' Zoe calls over. "We have incoming RTC. Can you be in charge of RESUS today."

Cal nods. Before he goes in he asks the two of them if they've heard anything from Ethan. Both shake their heads. Within minutes Dixie and Iain come in with the incoming patient. Cal needs his full attention on this one so he ignores his nagging feeling and examines the patient. He's sorting out FBCs, U and E's when Noel pops his head in.

"Cal, uh Charlie wants to see you in the staffroom."

Suddenly the nagging feeling returns and Cal knows it's something to do with Ethan. Asking one of the nurses to keep an eye on the patient he goes out of RESUS. Cal enters the staffroom and sees Charlie. Not only does he see him but, sitting beside him is Ethan. Cal rushes over to him and wraps his arms around his brother.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cal says tightening his embrace.

"N-n-needed some more time to be alone." Ethan struggles to say. "Cal. can't breathe."

Cal realises his hold on him is a bit tighter than he thought it was so loosening his grip Cal sits beside him.

"Are we good now?" Cal asks.

"For now." Ethan replies. "But, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't ever shut me out."

Cal wraps his arms around his brother once more.

"I promise."

Ethan then embraces Cal back. Seeing them working things out between them Charlie walks out and leaves the two of them alone. He closes the door behind him. He is met by Rita, Robyn, Lofty and Max.

"How are they doing?" Rita asks.

"I think they're okay." Charlie replies.

Back in the staffroom Ethan pulls away from Cal.

"I want to see her." Ethan announces.


End file.
